Dave's Jealously and Karkat's Kiss
by Sabertoothshadow
Summary: 2 shot. Rating may go up. Dave gets jealous when he sees Karkat kissing a girl, so what happens when Dave demands an answer as to why, only to end up and confused?
1. Chapter 1

Dave grumbled and pulled Karkat by his wrists into the room.

"What the fuck Strider?" The troll shoot in surprise. One wouldn't call the two 'friends' at first glance. When they had first meet, though their friend John, it was a constant battle of insults and sometimes a strife or two. But eventually feelings had started to grow, or at least for the blonde haired teen. It had taken John, Jade and Rose to team up to finally get him to realize it though.

"Shut up." Dave grumbled, pushing Karkat into the room and closing the door behind it.

"Seriously Dave, what the fuck are you planning?" He asks, looking at the other suspiciously.

"Who is she?" Dave hisses.

"What are you talking about asswipe?" Karkat said, raising an eyebrow at the shaded cool kid who had so easily lost his cool.

"That girl you kissed!" The Strider practically yelled. He wouldn't admit it but he was jealous. So, so jealous and he wanted to know who the girl was that Dave saw Karkat kiss.

"What? Oh, Nepeta. Why do you give a fuck who I kiss?" Karkat asked, causing a light red color to come to the humans face.

"That doesn't matter, why did you kiss her?!" Dave said, but Karkat just smirked, having seen the blush on Dave's face.

"Nah uh Strider, an answer for an answer. Why do you care?" Karkat said, taking a step closer to Dave.

"N-no reason." Dave lied, cursing at himself for stuttering. Karkat had a smirk planted on his face. He moved his face so that it was an inch from Karkat's.

"Could it be that Mr. Too-cool-to-give-a-fuck is jealous?" Karkat said mockingly.

"What? Jealous of you? What a good joke." Dave said, with a fake laugh, though the blush was still clear on his cheeks.

"No, not of me." Karkat said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Jealous of Nepeta." He didn't get Dave a chance to reply, he pressed his lips to the others in a deep kiss.

After a good minute or two Karkat pulls away.

"There, now there's nothing to be jealous of." The troll said before going to walk off. A meter away or so he stopped and added, as an after though. "Oh, and it was a dare. Someone dared me to kiss her." Before walking off, leaving behind a very confused, very red Dave.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N – I could feel stuffed writing the title for this on my notebook word thingy so I just wrote the first letter for each word and it came out as DJ&KK_**

**_XD_**

**_I though that was funny_**

It had been 3 days since Karkat had kissed Dave. The troll had acted like it never happened and Dave hadn't been able to find a moment alone with him. Until now. Karkat was reading so he hadn't noticed the Strider… yet.

"Did it mean anything?" Dave asked, that's what he had waited to know since it happened. The troll all but jumped out of his skin.

"Holy fuck Strider! Don't sneak up on me!" The troll said, catching his breath.

"Just answer the question Vantas, did it mean anything?" Fuck, Dave sounded desperate.

"Did what mean anything?" Karkat said with a smirk, he obviously knew what Dave was talking about.

"The kiss Karkat! Did it actually mean anything or were you just fucking with me?" Dave said, voice demanding an answer. Karkat smirked and stood up, closing the book and turning to Dave.

"Seriously Strider, why would I kiss someone twice if it didn't mean anything?" He says.

"What about N- what do you mean twice it was onl-" Dave was cut off by a pair of lips on his again. This time Dave recovered quick enough to kiss back. It lasted longer then the last one. When they finally parted Dave looked confused somewhat.

"Dave Strider, I'm red for you and don't you dare tell me you don't feel the same, its obvious to anyone who has eyes that you are. So, will you be my matesprite?" Karkat asked, blushing slightly ad looking a little nervous, what if he was wrong? What if Dave didn't like him? The Strider actually smiled and brought his lips to Karkat's for a sweet short kiss.

"Guess I was kind obvious. I will defiantly be your boyfriend Karkat." He replied. Karkat smiled as well and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. The Strider happily returned the hug.

The moment was ruined when Jade let out a loud "Awww, so cute!" She said. Karkat's face went red and Dave chuckled slightly before kissing Karkat again.


End file.
